Changes
by wildgal
Summary: It has been fifty years since Kagome decided to live with Inuyasha. What seemed to be a normal and peaceful life for Kagome is now a complete nightmare for Souta. Sota and his friends are now fighting for their lives after a war broke out between the monsters and the humans. See how Inuyasha and Kagome faring in their new life and see why Souta hasn't changed in years!
1. 50 yrs

_**Fifty years later...**_

It's been a long time since my sister decided to live with Inuyasha. For the past five decades my sister decided to send messages through our family tree in the yard. You see my sister would carve messages through the tree in the past, so mom, grandpa and I would see the messages in the future. It's because when the well closed up. My sister was sadden to have left her lover Inuyasha, so when well opened up for the last time she decided to live with him and become husband and wife. To this day the bridge between the past and the present have been closed.

Well...the truth is that much has change since my sister's departure. For, thirty five years I've been fighting for my life. You see forty one years ago, a huge war broken out. Monsters have been capturing humans and experimenting on them. It's seems they want the world to be theirs but, all that changed when the resistance attacked the lab and tried to free everyone for the first time. Now we're at war with these monsters.

For years I have been a puppet to them, being experimented on as such. I remember when they first kidnapped I thought it was the end, but I was wrong. They strangled me and shoved me in a tank and shoved needle down my arm and they filled the tank with some kind of fluid. I remember seeing mother and grandfather being shoved in tanks as well. As they started putting tubes in my arms and down my mouth. I remember seeing the monsters opening up a tank and revealing their completed work. It seemed that they were turning humans into monsters. I was shocked but before I could see anymore I blacked out and woke up in a underground hospital.

I asked the doctor what happened and he told me that I've been in a coma for quite some time. As he was explaining to me what has happened since I was gone. I asked him about my mother and grandfather and all he did was stare to ground in mourn. I started to ask him about how long it's been but before I could ask he said " you are not the same as you were before" I stared at him and all he say was "hybrid" I looked at him funny and all he did was point to my arm. It took me a while but as I stopped staring at his hand I looked at mine and gasped. " My...my...HAND?!" My jaw dropped as I stared at what seemed to be claws that was once my hand.

After that day, I decided to going the resistance and train in the martial arts to stop this evil that has been destroying my world.


	2. Safe Haven

"Hey are you done, training with your sword yet?" I turned to see HoHo teasing me and all I could do was throw my sword at him. " Hey, that sword is like 10 pounds right!?" I laughed and said to him that it's over 10 pounds. " Well lets get moving the meeting will start soon." " What meeting?!" " The World Meeting" " Oh...yeah well I'll meet you there." " If your sure"

It's been really crazy lately for me and my friend HoHo. You see after the monsters took over the U.S, the American people were frantic and decided to flee America. Before that America was a safe zone for people trying to escape the monsters from this world. Now there's a underground safe haven for the survivers in Greenland. As for the others like myself, we are now living in Antarctica. Which is the biggest safe haven in the world for us. You see all the safe havens of the world are underground and in cold places. It seems the monsters are not to keen to go some where it's cold. Well I wonder what the people will say about the U.S and Greenland for this meeting. Oh...well I guess all I can do is train.

Oh...by the way my name is Sota, and right now I'm finishing my training for today. I have truly become more like Inuyasha due to the training I've been doing lately. I've mastered the guns and mixed martial arts now all there's left is sword training and my training is complete.

" Hey!, Sota come on we're going to be late." "HOLD ON!?"


	3. The World Meeting

"Now can I ask you a question Sota?" " Yeah what?" "Why do you where that glove over your hand?" " Well HoHo, my right hand was mutated or you could say that my hand was the only..." As soon as I said that we entered the Court room. "Hero's of the world, please sit" " oh I guess the judges are getting ready to start. I'll go ahead and head to my seat." "Alright Sota see ya!"

_The Head Judge_

"We have confirmation that the Loom corps have been of the works of increasing their human supply. We also have news that a rebal was able to take a sample of the fluid that can mutate people. Does anyone have anymore news for us today."

"Sir, we have studied the fluid and we've just now started on making a cure" "Is that so...Dr. Goom, and have you found out?" "Well your honor my staff and I have found a way to reverse the effects of the fluid." "Now what needs to be done Dr Goom. Well...we need a safe and protected area for this medicine to be in production. However we don't know yet if the monsters are coming here to steal it." "So, what needs to be done." "Well your honor, we've made a secondary copy of the first medication just to be safe. So. we need to put it where no one will get it." "Yes your honor. Alright well than we find a much suitable place to put in due time."

" Now Dr. Yung you were saying in our last meeting that you have studied wormholes and now say that there is one to open in Japan is it?" " Yes your honor we've found a way to go through time and stop this from ever happening." " Could you control what point in time to go to?" "Yes your honor"

_Sota speaks_

"Sir and the rest of the judges, I will consider myself a volunteer to go and stop this madness." "Oh...well are you prepared to face whatever is out there." " Yes sir, and may I ask this." "What?" "May I take the medication with me" "Hum...that is not a bad idea" " Well then Sota if you can find three more volunteers you are allowed to go." "Sir, me and my crew are willing to go with Sota." Madam whats your name?" " Yula" " Alright Yula you and your crew will be with Sota on you trip through time." " Now court dismissed"


	4. Kagome's Life

It's been a long time since I've left for the feudal era. Inuyasha and I have been really busy over the years. For starters we now live up in the mountains with our three children Yuki, Toto and Yasha. Inuyasha said that it would be best to live up there just in case they develop any of their fathers strength or power. Anyways you may know that I was a human and I couldn't live as long as my husband. Well we solved that problem when we went to the Village of Dogs, where Inuyasha's father was born. We spoke to an elder and he told us that if I love Inuyasha as much he loves me that Inuyasha could develop the power to make me Immortal or half way like him. It was very weird but Inuyasha finally developed the power and turned me immortal or half way.

Since then, We've been raising our kids, although Inuyasha likes to take them up on top of the mountain to go train. Life here has been peaceful. Oh and if your wondering about Inuyasha's necklace, I've finally took it off of him.


	5. Friend to Friend

Well now since I have my traveling case set I can go. Oh... I need to see if I forgot anything, lets check the list. Hum... toothpaste check, medication check, clothes check, the cure check and my machete...oh I almost my machete. OK...NOW I'm ready to leave.

"Hey Sota!" Who could that be knocking on my door? "It's me Satoru " "Oh come in" "It's been awhile Sota" " Yeah I guess..." " hey I wanted to see if your ready for this." I'm ready" " No I mean REALLY ready for this mission" " What do you..." "I mean that are you mentally ready? Remember the last time someone was on a time travel mission they lost all their memory." " I understand what you mean, but remember also that they fixed the time machine and all the side effects from it." " Oh..well I just wanted to be sure." " Thanks!" " No problem!" " Alright I must be going." " Alight see ya."

Finally I can get some sleep...: )


	6. Yula's Crew

"Welcome to the Red Starlet02" "What happened to the first one?" "Well...um...um..." " TORA!..THAT IS ENOUGH...GET BACK TO YOUR POST!" " Yes...um...Yula, right away." " I see that Tora was being his wacky self. Now was it Sota was it?" " Yes umm...captain" " Now lets show you around shall we." " Yes lets" " You already have meet the tech Tora, now lets end it with Sora the muscle." "Sora this is..." "AHHHH..." "HEEEEYYY...NOT SO TIGHT!?" " Opps...sorry!" " Sora this is Sota." " It's a pleasure" " Yeah me too..ouch" "Sorry about that!" " It's ok I'll be fine!"


	7. Target Japan

"Finally, I'm on the ship to my county." "Oh...your from Japan Sota?!" " Well...yeah, I'll tell you one thing and that is that I'm homesick." " Is that why you've decided to come along?" " No, that's not the reason." "Alright then lets go then." " Alright, let get a move on."

As soon as we got on board, Tora started mapping out the area of Japan to find the wormhole. Although it took a while we finally got an idea where to look. The suprising thing was that the target place was my home city. It made me wonder about our family's well. What if the portal opened or did a new portal open? To tell you the truth I'm not to sure what's going on.

" Hey Sota!, where about a day away from Japan how are you holding up?" "What...um..oh..um I'm doing fine."


	8. Attack!

As we started to get closer to Japan, I began to wonder about my big sis and all the memories of her. I miss her so and it pains me that I'll never see her again. Even though we are going to time travel, we won't be going to Feudal Japan...sigh.

Although I wonder what has happened to my home since I was gone. I wonder...hum...is the wormhole at the...AHHHHHH! "Sota, it's Yula wake up please wake up we're under attack" As soon as I woke up from my daydream. I realized that the ship was under attack by Ruji's. " How many are there?" " Sota stop wondering and help us fight these evil bats." As soon as Tora started screaming a Ruji broke the window and attacked Yule. As soon as it attacked Yule took out her hand gun and blasted the Ruji with to second to spare. " Sota! use your claws to get rid of these pests." As soon as I took of my glove the engine started to fail and we were falling 4,00 feet from the air. " AAAHHHH! We are going down." " Sota, you and Tora hold on to the wheel, we're going DOOOWNN!"


	9. Safely Down

"Yula...Sora...Tora...are you all alright?" " Yeah Sota we're fine what about you?" I turn to see claw marks on my back but I didn't want everyone to worry. " Yeah I'm fine" " Hey Sora, is the engine alright?" "Captain, I looks like they engine is fried but that's not the bad news." " What's the bad news?" " The machine that was going to help us control the wormhole is damaged." " Say what?! Now we can't do what we we're set off to do!?" " Captain there is still hope. I have a protole type that we can use." " Does it work?" " " Why yes, yes it does" " Ok gang lets scout out the area."


	10. Returning Home

" Sota, will you be alright?" " Huh...oh...yeah." " We will meet up at Tokyo square." " Ok see you soon."" Oh and stay clear of the main roads because if a monster sees you your on your own." As I turned from the crew I wondered about my home and what was left. So I decided to head to my house and see what has happened to it. As soon as I saw the main entrance I saw some Hubo's. I decided to slide past the monster crows and headed up the stairs. As soon as I saw house I cried in tears. Just seeing my house and seeing it still standing was a miracle. I started to head, when a large glow was coming from the family well. I turned to see the bone eaters well just glowing red. As soon as I started walking towards it. The crew came running down the road and followed me home. As soon I explained to them about the well and of my home Yula became very upset.

"WHAT THIS IS YOUR HOME AND YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS WELL!" "Well...my sister used to time travel herself down that well." "AND YOU SHOULD OF TOLD US SOON. NOW WHERE IS YOUR SISTER I WANT TO SPEAK WITH HER!" " You can't" "AND WHY NOT?!" " She decided to live in the past with her husband." "WHHHHHAAAAAATTTT!?" As soon as she screamed the rest of the crew tried calming her down. As soon as she was calm she gave me a dirty look and just shrugged.

" Listen Yula you can't be mad at Sota." "AND WHY NOT TORA!" "Well that's his personal life I mean some people like to keep their lives on the down low. I'm sure you don't want some of your personal life out in public." " Fine." As soon as Yule decided to cool it I decided to explore what's left of my house.


	11. Memories

As I turn to enter my house I stared at the family tree to see all my sisters letters that were carved into the tree. For me it was very emotional and I stared into space, remembering when we first saw the letters or carvings on the tree.

_flashback_

"Mom, I'm leaving for school." " Alright dear would you please water the plants next to the tree before you go?" "Alright mom I will." "Hey what's this hole under the tree?" " Mom can here for a moment?" "What is it Sota?" " Look here under the tree." "Oh...a hole." " I'm going under." " Be careful dear." " I will mom." " What do you see?" " Mom?!." What is it?" " Kagome carved letters of her life with Inuyasha inside the tree come look" " Oh...this one was when Kagome and Inuyasha got married oh and here is one of them that talks about their newborn daughter." " Oh...Sota I'm so happy that Kagome did this for us." " Me too mom."

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, Kagome how I miss you." As soon as I dried my tears I walked into the house to see that everything was exactly as it was. As soon as I finished I took the opportunity to get some vegetables from the garden and had everyone dinner.


	12. Time Trouble

p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"Right after we ate dinner, we headed to the well to see the progress of the prototype. As we gazed at the well, the prototype started to act weird. It was at the bottom of the well and it started flashing and Sora screamed "Brace yourselves!? I can't control it anymore!?" As soon as everyone started to scream a loud boom was starting to make the floor shake and started to flash all sorts of colors. The colors flashed so quick and bright that I was starting to become blind./p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"After that, I looked to see where we were, it seemed that we we're inside the wormhole. The wormhole seemed like it went on forever and all I could do was yell for my crew members. Then I heard their voices calling out to me. Yula started screaming and I could do was ask her about where we we're. She screamed and said nothing. Then Sora appeared and examined the situation. She then looked at me and said " We're not heading into the right time period. We should be going 50 or so years back in time but..." "But what?" " Hey don't forget about us two." Then Tora and Yula appeared and what seemed to be a void started to glow and then a flash of light blinded everyone and we started to fall.p 


End file.
